A Dream Is A Wish
by Duckah
Summary: Yeah, So. This is basically all fun stuff. Kagome's being attacked in her dreams by a youkai. And Inu Yasha is virtually powerless to stop the assault. Not exactly. Well, until something strange happens and Kagome isn't the same again. CHAP. 3 UP!
1. The First Night

Ah, yes.. It feels good to be writing again. Great stuff. ^^;; I don't own Inu Yasha. Never have, never will. Don't really want to. He's kinda mean. Cute, but mean. Okay, then. On with the story!  
  
.He left her. He had left her all alone on this grassy hill. He has told her what he needed to. He told her how he felt. He didn't love her. He never would. Kikyou had his heart. Not her. Then he had left her. She had no time to respond. And so here she was upon this hill, knees to her chest and sobbing.  
  
Kagome tossed in her sleep causing Inu Yasha to wake from his dream. Not like it was pleasant or anything. A golden orb peered at her from his position in the tree overhead.  
  
"Strange. She usually doesn't make this much noise in her sleep. Damn girl. Always has me watching over her." Inu Yasha thought.  
  
At this time her heard the softest noise, even to his ultra sensitive ears, he had heard it usher itself from Kagome's lips. It was a mixture of a whimper and yelp. He instantly caught the scent of her tears and in an instant was out of the tree and by her side. A clawed hand reached out to prod her sleeping form slightly.  
  
"Gods, she's going to sit me bad for this."  
  
He turned her over to view a horror.  
  
Bruises. Blood. Everywhere. His face contorted with disgust and grew white as the moon.  
  
His mind tumbled violently.."She wasn't like this when she fell asleep. Kagome. What happened?!"  
  
Another yelp and wince as a large cut formed its way across her delicate cheek, burning from the tears flowing into it. He brought her close to his body as she whimpered again.  
  
"Mirouku! Sango! Wake up! Get over here, now!"  
  
A groggy monk and yawning demon exterminator made their way to where Inu Yasha huddled, the tiny form barely visible in his arms. Mirouku approached Inu Yasha inquisitively and immediately jumped back in horror, eyes widening like saucers.  
  
"What in the Seven Hells did you do to her!? By Kami, I thought that you loved her! Why'd you try to kill her?! KAGOME!" bellowed a quite frightened monk.  
  
"I didn't do it! I just found her like this!" growled the hanyou.  
  
Sango jumped between the two men in order to prevent a fight to break out. Then, with all the screaming, Shippou woke and rolled over to find blood.  
  
He jumped away and gawked half frozen in fear. "Ka.. Kagome..?" Those big eyes welled with tears as he clung to Sango. "Wha.. What's wrong with Ka.. Kagome?" came out in a mix of hiccups and sobs.  
  
Sango reached down and picked up the kitsune cub. She pet him ever so softly, caressing him with her loving hands.  
  
Kagome's body began to jerk and she screamed harshly as a large gash formed across her collarbone and a small stream of blood ran down from her head.  
  
In an instant Inu Yasha swooped down, picked up the lithe frame they all knew as Kagome, cradling her close in his arms, and turned on the ball of his heel to take off at full speed.  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
As fast as Inu Yasha had; Mirouku, Sango, and Shippou were on the back of the fire cat hot on Inu Yasha's trail. They all knew where he was headed: Kaede's.  
  
"Gods, don't die on me, Kagome. I need you. I can't live, much less function without you. I'll kill the bastard who's doing this! Just hang on, dammit! Just wait until I can get us there." he mentally bashed himself.  
  
He held her close as he ran, actually, flew. He couldn't go fast enough. He was pushing himself as far as possible. He felt as though he might implode from the strain. Kaede's wasn't much further. He'd certainly need her help. He felt as if they always did.  
  
Too bad he didn't know that two others had heard Kagome's cries for help and were on their way to help, as well.. 


	2. Kaede's Hut

Hm. yeah.. well. ^^;; I hoped you most certainly like the first chapter. I worry about how I write sometimes. I'm a strange little person and tend to get people confused. It simply goes down on the page how it goes on in my head. So. The obvious, Inu Yasha's not mine. Onward, Ho!  
  
*Where am I? Is that.. could it be.. Kagome?! Yes. It is her. What's that smell? Tears? Is she crying? Oh, Kagome. What'd that damned hanyou do to you now? Kagome? There's someone behind you. Wait. I know who that is. But, why?! KAGOME! LOOK OUT! RUN!*  
  
Cerulean orbs burst forth in the night. He sat up and rubbed his head lightly. "Kagome needs me." With that he set off into the darkness.  
  
The old woman sat up in her bedding, stifling a slight yawn.  
  
"They'll be here soon."  
  
With that and a grunt, she rose and relit the kindling. Then she began to make a pot of tea and pulled out her medical supplies.  
  
Just as she had finished those tasks and had sat down, the wind came howling through the hut as a figure entered quickly.  
  
"Kagomeishurtsomethinginhersleepattackingheryouhavetosavehershecoulddieand.. "  
  
The old woman held up a weathered hand to silence him as she nodded in comprehension.  
  
"Ye must wait for the others to arrive."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"They shall be here soon and the girl is in no apparent immediate danger."  
  
Inu Yasha let out one of his trademark "Feh's" and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Then Shippou burst through with Sango and Mirouku at his heels.  
  
"Now speak, Wench!" growled Inu Yasha.  
  
"They're not all here. Have patience Inu Yasha."  
  
"Of course they're all here, Hag! Or are you going blind?! Let's get started all ready, damnit!"  
  
Another thud. The room grew quiet as a blur dropped to its knees in front of Inu Yasha and held the limp body of Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha's amber eyes narrowed as a growl escaped his throat. "Get your filthy paws off her, Wolf Boy."  
  
Kouga seemed not to mind his threats. "What happened to her?! Why can't you just take better care of her?!"  
  
Kaede cleared her throat as the two glared death at each other.  
  
"Now that all ye are here, we shall figure out what to do about the girl." 


	3. The Discovery

Yeah. Terribly sorry about the wait. Computer hasn't been the happiest crayon in the box lately. Neither has my dad. ^^;; But.. I found some time and I'll get as far as I can with it.  
  
"What exactly happened to her?" the wolf youkai questioned, staring up at Kaede with those large cerulean orbs, gently stroking Kagome's raven tresses.  
  
Inu Yasha grimaced and Sango took this opportunity to stop the fight before it even began by clearing her throat and telling the story.  
  
"Inu Yasha woke and found her like this. It's like she's being attacked in her sleep. We can't wake her and every now and then new wounds appear like she's fighting something."  
  
As if on cue, Kagome cried out as a large gash formed across her collar by an imaginary claw.  
  
Kouga held her closer, nuzzling into her neck for a moment, then reentering the world. "I had a dream that may connect this together. I saw Kagome crying on this hill.. the hanyou had just left her rather cruelly.." He glared at Inu Yasha who shot back the same face. "Then a youkai.. I think serpent.. appeared behind her. She was weeping so hard she couldn't notice it in time. I couldn't stop him. He attacked her then I woke up."  
  
"So that's why you came.. to try and be the hero and get Kagome to go back to your mountain and be your mate." Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"At lest I treat her better and wouldn't let her get attacked! Everyone knows dreams are real emotions, especially for humans, and you made her cry. Obviously I haven't." Kouga nodded quite pleased.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "That's not true. I didn't do anything to hurt her. I haven't upset her for at least a week. Ask Shippou. He's been keeping track."  
  
Just as Kouga was preparing to spar with Inu Yasha once more, an old voice broke through.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Both men glared daggers as Kaede spoke up.  
  
"You both speak the truth. There is a youkai in her dreams attacking her. Kouga says he saw it. That confirms it. Though it is strange for a serpent youkai to attack through dreams, it's not their nature, but incredibly dangerous. I'm not sure to its motives, but it must be stopped. It must have entered through Kagome's sadness or pain.."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and Kouga grinned triumphantly.  
  
"..But it may have been fake emotions that the youkai caused itself. Or it indeed could have been subconscious pain. We know in her dream, Inu Yasha caused it. Though ye may not have in reality. It is simply what the girl feels."  
  
Kouga spoke up here, noticing to more cuts and possibly some broken ribs due to the blunt force he felt hit her while Kaede was speaking. "How do we help her? She'll die if we don't get this under control. I won't allow it. She's my woman and I won't have her die."  
  
Kaede spoke before Inu Yasha could cause any bodily harm to Kouga. "Ye have two options. First, ye may get into her dream and fight the youkai. But this can harm Kagome as well if something goes wrong. Second, coax her from her sleep and correct the feelings that should not be there. The youkai will be forced from her dream and ye shall slay it."  
  
"We'll take the second," mumbled the hanyou as he stood back up. "How do we coax her out, though."  
  
Kouga nodded. "Give her a reason to come back."  
  
Mirouku beamed. Rambling off, one by one his reasons while a grin was plastered to his face. "Kikyou's taken Inu Yasha, Naraku has the jewel, Kouga's here, Shippou was kidnapped, Sesshoumaru has the tetsaiga, Inu Yasha's a full youkai, Sango's gone insane, everyone thinks Mirouku's a hentai, and last but not least, Inu Yasha admitted his feelings to Kagome."  
  
The group simply gawked at him as a soft moan ushered itself from Kagome's lips. 


End file.
